the astrobian war
by animegurl2409
Summary: rated pg for language. Duo is in for the fight of his life, but Heero and tikek are there to lend a hand, everything is different, even themselves......
1. S84z

S-84z  
  
Sept. 2, 3006  
Hello, I'm Duo M. I use to live in Tokyo, until now...... It was a cold night here, when the phone rang. It was captain. The most feared captain of all. He's like a living legend. Fought and won all his battles! He was strong and mighty, thought he could do anything, then, I herd my mom crying, why? I walked past the rotten stairs. I peeked into the kitchen. And there she was, crying. WHY? "Mom, Are you ok? What's wrong?" I was worried. I didn't know what happened. "Oh Duo, I don't want you to! No! Why?" I had no idea what happened, "Mom, what the hell r u talking about?  
Don't want me to what?" All these questions, none of them answered.  
  
It turns out that she meant that I was called to be forced to go to  
training camp for Gundam Wing. And yes, it was scary. When I first came down the air plane in Hong Kong on August 21, 3006, nothing was the same. Everything was different. The people, the houses, and most of all, captain.  
EVERYTHING was different.  
  
So now I'm sitting on my bed, writing in this crapy journal they gave us. I have only made one friend and he isn't even in my group. Oh no, it's him, I  
hear him coming, it's........the Captain.  
  
Sept. 3, 3006 Today, well, you can say it was okay, I mean, other than all the cuts 'n bruises I think I'm okay. That ass hole so called "captain" is really going  
to get it soon. I mean, I don't even know if he has a real name.  
  
Sept. 6, 3006 Now, it's payback time.  
  
Yes! I got him! I got him! Praise the lord!! Ha! He thought he could beat me, well, he can't he'll never!! Mwahahahah! You'll never believe what I did, it was a classic! He walked right into it, really! I put some rotten soup in a bucket and put it on his door. He opened it and well, you know, splat! It got all over him! But hopefully, he won't find out, to tell you the truth, I am, well, still scared of him. Yes I no, it's kind of stupid,  
but still, I am.  
  
"Duo M. please report to the captain's room, Duo M. please report to the captain's room." The loud speaker sounded. "What now," Duo has been called  
down to the captain's room so many times; it's actually getting kind of  
annoying.  
  
"Duo, it has come to my attention that you have guts," "guts?" Duo was really confused, what does "guts" have to do with coming here? "Yes Duo and I think that is what we need around here." "Wait, so you're saying you're  
not mad at me?" As confused as Duo was, Duo really, was happy that he wasn't mad at him. "Duo, stop daydreaming and listen to me! I want you to understand that I think that you might be just the right kid to pilot the S- 84z." "What? So you mean that you want me, an ordinary boy....." "Not just an ordinary boy, but a gifted boy," What is this guy saying? Duo was really confused at that point. "I mean, I was just playing a prank, I didn't mean it to go this far." "Tomorrow morning, 8 o'clock sharp, meet me at section 24b, and I will show you your future." "Um, ok, thank you?" Duo didn't know  
what to say. Everything was coming in so fast.  
  
The next morning, Duo went to section 24b as captain said. Everything was quiet, too quiet. Bang! The sound of a gun shot was right in front of him, he saw a man, a tall, dark man, "what do you want!" Duo was surprised, but not scared. "Nothing, except for your life" "Well you can't take it, its mine. Forever!" wow, that was a really dorky line, oh well. Dodging all the shots while running toward the man, he saw another dark figure, but this one was familiar. Captain, it can't be, unless. Duo jumped down the side to captain, "heh, he thought he could hide from me, well he has another thing coming. While Duo was flying down speedily, captain pulled down his hood.  
Duo literally froze in midair. It wasn't captain, it was Tekans.  
  
Tekans was Gundam Wing's worst enemy. Always trying to steal something or someone, nobody knows why except that he was once also a Gundam pilot, one  
of the top students too, until one dark night, when a glowing figure floated down his hallway and put his cold, frosty hand on him. All that was  
left was the sharp scream he made when the figure took him away, he  
returned tired, dark, mysterious.  
  
"Tekans, it can't be, I thought..." "You thought what? You thought that I was caught? Ha! Imbusels, you think you Gundams are so smart, well guess what?  
I'm smarter! And you, Duo, you will come and join me forever, and serve evil." "Why would I? You have already caused too much damage. I won't let  
you do anymore." There it was, his gun, he was going to shot; Duo knew that, he would never hesitate. Bang! A second later, Duo had a heavy piece of metal stuck in him. Tekans grabbed him and ran. "Let me go!" Duo tried  
to escape, but his effort wasn't good enough. "HELP!"  
  
All of a sudden, S-84z was activated. How? Duo didn't care. He just wanted  
to be rescued. Tekans turned back and the next thing he saw was a metal fist. "Thanks S-84z" "you're welcome." The robot spoke, wow; this really is  
the best robot ever! "Duo, are you okay?" "Who, who are you?" Duo was  
shocked it was love at first site. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce my self, my name is Tikek." "Tikek, what a nice name." Duo didn't know what to say, his lips were dry. "We better go back, or captain will really kill me. "Yea, right, we better." Dazed, Duo followed the blonde haired girl towards  
section 24b. 


	2. partners

Partners  
  
The captain was mad, I can tell, but there was just something different about his voice. "Duo, who was here? Why were they here, How did they get in? And what happened to you?" No! Again with all the questions!!! "Um, I don't know sir. And, I kinda got shot" "Well, don't just sit there then! Get into the S-84z!" "What? Why?" Again with the fastness! "Because I told  
u to!" Well, he's got a point there.  
  
So I climbed in the tightly compacted "room" and got myself comftable. Then I was confused again! Why with all this confusion! "Err, captain? Where's the start button?" "Start button? Its voice activated you idiot just say start! Oh yea, and u will be assigned to Heero, one of our best. "Yo Duo, What's up!" Well Heero sounds perky today, "nothing, just this really small  
room." "Hah, nice joke!" Joke? It wasn't a joke I was serious here! "Ok  
then, let's start this training."  
  
All of a sudden, a bell rang, but it was only 8:30! What can possibly go wrong? "Damn! The bell, Heero, tell Duo what's going on, and I'll check it out" "Yes sir. Yo, Duo, when the bell rings, it means one or more enemies have entered into the training camp." "What? Then what are we going to do?  
""Fight, what else?" "But," "look, no buts, ok? It's easy, like captain said, its voice activated." "Right, ok." Well, here goes, I can't believe  
I'm going to do this.  
  
So we both set off to fight whoever the intruders were. Then, there was a loud crash. Then a gun shot. When they entered the room, they saw Tekan's team crashed through the walls. Before I could even see, Heero flashed in front of me and then I herd another crash, I walked over and saw a jet gun 648c right in front of me facing me. I had to think fast, sweat was already coming down my face. I dodged the first shot, but the second threw me into the wall. "What are you doing, hurry up and fight!" Oh, so now, Heero is serious, this guy is really weird. So, I got up and slashed threw the first enemy. Then I saw another flying towards me. "Whoa! That was really close!" "Well, if you thought was close, you better watch out!" The next thing I saw was a sword. I backed up, that was all I could think of, my face was  
pale. The sword cut my right arm off S-84z like a marshmallow. Then he remembered his arm. The shot, the metal, S-84z. He took a look at his arm and saw it was bleeding like hell. He ripped a piece of clothing and tied  
it around his wound tightly. "Duo, are you okay?" "Yea, I'm fine." Yea  
right, I'm totally busted! After that, S-84z's arm, started to move. Slowly, the arm was reconnected to the body. "Whoa, that was weird." "Duo!" "Wha....ahhh!" Too late. Tekans was in front of him. "You're not going to get  
away this time." 


End file.
